In Love With A Marimo
by therealebonygoddess
Summary: How did Roronoa lose that eye? Many people wonder, but no one truly has the answer. Some say he lost it to the baboons, others think he lost to Mihawk whilst training, but what they do not know is that he did lose it to Mihawk. However, it was not a result of their training. MihawkxZoro
1. Hawkeye Mihawk

He sat in his throne staring at the horizon, with a book on his lap and a glass of wine in his hand. He watched as Zoro relentlessly fought against the baboons. As he thought back to the day Zoro had bowed down before him, begging him to teach him the ways of the sword. He remembered being infuriated by him, because he had always been a good judge of character and in his eyes, he had seen the potential Zoro had when he was still a novice. His determination and drive was what turned him on, like Shanks had a few years ago.

He shook his head as he swirled the wine in his glass. He could not think of Shanks any more. What they had was over; it was over the day Shanks came back to him without his hand. Mihawk wanted it all and when he found that Shanks had lost his arm, he had no choice but end their relationship. He could not deny his feelings for Shanks though. He had sailed the seven seas just to show Shanks a wanted posted of Luffy, though it really had been his excuse to see him once again. It pained him even more to know that Shanks had moved on. Rumour had it that Shanks had impregnated Makino, but then again, it was just a rumour.

Zoro walked in covered in blood and sweat as he panted before collapsing to the ground. Mihawk looked at his physique. Scrutinizing every part of him. He turned to the next page of the book as he muttered, "I couldn't."

He looked at him again and a smirk curved onto his face, "I shouldn't."

Zoro helped himself up with his katana and struggled across the room. He took yet another sip of his wine and called out Zoro's name.

"You threw your pride away for Luffy?" he said, asking the obvious. Zoro lifted his head and looked at Mihawk before nodding his head.

"I was helpless. I was unable to save anyone," he admitted, blaming himself for what had happened at Sabaody archipelago. If only he had been stronger, maybe he could have fought valiantly against Bartholomew Kuma and the Pacifista. All he could now say is "if only", but Zoro was a man of action. He was going to stop at nothing till he became the World's Greatest Swordsman. The Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy deserved nothing less.

"How far are you willing to go for your ambition, Roronoa Zoro?" Mihawk asked, a dangerous look in his eyes as he unbuttoned the top button of his frilly white top, that looked ever so manly on him. Zoro looked at Mihawk, too dense to understand what he was hinting at, "are you willing to do _anything_?"

Zoro did not like the way Mihawk was looking at him. There was a rather lustful look in his eyes, the eyes Sanji had every time he heard that Nami was taking a shower.

"Yes," Zoro replied without a second of hesitation. There was nothing he wouldn't do. He watched as Mihawk removed the knife that he wore around his neck, the little pocket knife that he had used to stop his strongest attack.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he advanced towards Zoro and pinned him against the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zoro asked as he struggled free, but there was a notable difference in their power. Not only was Mihawk more powerful when it came to swordsmanship, but he was physically stronger and had a greater advantage over Zoro. Mihawk was also taller and older by a whole twenty two years. His struggle proved to be futile.

"Roronoa," Mihawk began, one hand clasping both of Zoro's, "you plan on staying under my roof, eating my food whilst I train you so that one day you can eventually kill me in battle and you deny me this one luxury. I will not have it. As long as I am going to train you, I will need some sort of payment. I don't care much for money. Look around, I have it. I don't care much for gifts or presents. I just want your body."

Zoro's cheeks went red. He was sure that Mihawk was joking. That was the only explanation. Zoro felt Mihawks lips softly brush against his and he closed his eyes. He had never kissed anyone before and he was not planning on getting his first kiss stolen by his enemy. His goal had always been to beat Mihawk. He had wanted nothing more than to live under the title Mihawk currently held. Relationships with both male and female persons was something he had forbidden himself from having. That is why he was always in the crow's nest pretending to sleep, when he spent most of his time masturbating. That is why most of the time the Straw Hats were gathered together, he would be 'training' to become stronger.

"Roronoa," Mihawk whispered, the endearment rolling of his tongue causing Zoro's nerves to leap in delight. He could feel Mihawk's breath against his face. It smelt of red wine.

"Horo horo horo horo," Perona laughed as she flew into the room with her umbrella and few hollows following behind her, "I'm hungry. Go make me some food! I'm a guest in your house."

Mihawk scoffed and released his grip on Zoro who remained frozen as Mihawk walked away. He picked up his bottle of wine and walked out. Zoro wondered what that was all about. Had he been testing him? Yes, that must have been it. As Mihawk left, he wondered what would have happened if Perona had not entered when she had. Would he have kissed him? He shrugged realizing that he would never know and there was no way he would confront Mihawk about it.


	2. Innocence lost

He opened his eyes to find Mihawk sitting by his bedside with his eyes stuck on him. He was back to his stoic self and this was not at all surprising. Mihawk was an early riser and was trying to instill this into Zoro, but he loved his sleep -maybe almost as much as he wanted to become the greatest swordsman. He was wearing just his robe and Zoro was sure Mihawk was wearing nothing underneath. But they were all men, which made it right.

Zoro yawned and stretched, the sun was barely out. This was not normal. Waking up so early in the enemies house. A smile crossed Mihawk's face causing the hair on Zoro's neck to rise.

"Roronoa," Mihawk said, with his chiming voice that sounded like a thousand church bells, as he got up and opened the curtains, "the baboons do not come out today. That been said, today is going to be a test of stamina."

Perona came flying through the door as she laughed her weird laugh. Mihawk furrowed his eyebrows into a frown and sighed before sending her off to go fetch food for them to eat.

"Like I would take orders from you!" she scoffed as she glared at me, "I'm a guest."

He looked her way and she complied. Moriah had not treated her like this she huffed as she flew away. Mihawk looked out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Test of stamina?" Zoro asked, hoping Mihawk to elaborate. Mihawk looked at him, his eyes filled with what could only be described as lust. He walked towards Zoro and lowered his head, so that they could see each other eye to eye, "why don't we finish off were we left of yesterday."

Before Zoro could speak, ther lips crushed against each other into a passionate kiss. Mihawk's tongue slithering its way into Zoro's mouth. He used both hands to try push Mihawk away, but he could even let him budge the slightest.

_This is the power of the word's strongest_ _swordsman_.Zoro thought to himself. _Is he this much powerful than me? _

He felt so helpless. He felt like a little young girl being crushed under the weight of Mihawk. Zoro could not protest, but do what he willed. Mihawk was restraining him from moving rashly, his hot tongue moving from his lips and down to his neck before trailing down his body.

"Get off me!" Zoro shouted as he wriggled underneath Mihawk, fighting for his freedom. He had respected Mihawk as a swordsman and as a man, but now he did not know what to think of him. This was completely out of character, even for Mihawk, "why me!?"

He lifted his head up from Zoro's stomach which he was kissing fervently. He could not tell him that he his guilty pleasure was fucking swordsmen on the side. That each time he saw someone as determined as Zoro, he would go rock hard and long to make pure unadulterated love with the person.

"Roronoa," he said as his hand began to rub his groin. Zoro bit his lip, not wanting to make a sound. Maybe this was part of training. Mihawk would never do such a thing. He never showed unnecessary feelings. He was always calm and collected like he was now, "let me hear you scream."

He licked Zoro's ear a little and bit it softly. Zoro shook his head and looked to the side. He felt Mihawk's hand coaxing his eyes to look into his golden ones, "I want to see the face you make as I take you, Roronoa."

"Stop!" Zoro demanded. Even if it was training, he would not go this far.

Mihawk clicked as he tilted his head to the side, "I'm going to ask you one last time. This is going to determine whether you stay or leave. How far are you willing to go for your ambition and your captain?"

Was this a trick question. If he said yes, he was going to get deprived of his virginity, something he had never thought he would lose to Mihawk of all people. If he said no, it meant that he would have to leave.

"What's your answer, Roronoa Zoro," Mihawk demanded.

Luffy had watched his brother die before his eyes. Compared to what Kuma put him through and what Luffy was probably feeling, this was going to be nothing. He was ready to sacrifice his life for Luffy, because he had known that he was worthless to Luffy if he could not protect him. That he could not live with himself if something were to happen to Luffy because he was too weak. He had just received the newspaper telling him that they were to meet after two years. He had to endure. For his sake and Luffy's. He had to submit to Mihawk and in turn become stronger.

"I'm willing to do anything to eventually kill you Hawkeye," he glared as Mihawk looked at him, his face holding no expression. There was a moment of silence before Mihawk started laughing. He stuck his tongue out and before long, Zoro felt it against his hot flesh, as Mihawk's hands left no part of him untouched. Zoro's body arched forwards as he felt Mihawks lips against the tip of his cock. His tongue was teasing it, licking it in small potions as his hand covered his eyes. The humiliation was too great and everything about this felt so wrong.

"J-" Zoro panted as he felt Mihawk's mouth sucking on him, "Juraquille."

Mihawk stopped for a second, shocked to hear him call him by that name. He tilted Zoro's face in his direction and kissed him desperately.

"Say-it-again-Roronoa-call-out-my-name," Mihawk ordered between the kisses and Zoro obeyed. His cheeks flashed as he felt Mihawk's hand moving upwards and downwards, giving him a handjob. The movement became faster and Zoro finally let out a moan.

He smashed his eyes shut. He would not give in to his emotions. He was not going to enjoy being defiled by a man. He may have not been a ladies' man like Sanji but he certainly did not like men in that way. He had caught himself checking Smoker out a couple of times, but that was because he was smoking hot. However, even when he did so, such dirty thoughts never crossed his mind.

_So why are you actually enjoying this?_

"I'm not enjoying this!" he shouted out loud, gaining a displeased look from Mihawk.

"Is that so," he cooed as he began to play around with his now rock hard dick. A few seconds after that, Zoro jizzed everywhere despite his efforts not too, "your body seems to think different."

Mihawk took his hand that was now covered in Zoro's cum and licked it seductively. With just one hand, he manged to turn Zoro over as he removed his robe. With one thrust, he was inside Zoro, who let out a bloodcurdling screech. Mihawk had one hand holding Zoro's masculine waist in place and the other was grabbing onto his soft green hair.

Each thrust caused Zoro to cry out in pain. He could not care less. The louder the better. Zoro's nails dug into the pillow as his sunk his teeth into too. The pain was so excruciating that he could not handle yet another pounding from Mihawk. Mihawk's throbbing dick was entering deeper and deeper inside him. It was hot. Zoro could hear the sound of his ass ripping apart as Mihawk's thrusts hastened.

Tears of pain involuntarily began to cascade down his tanned cheeks. His body could not take anymore of this.


	3. Zoro's resolve Enter Shanks

Didn't want to turn this into a long ass story so just decided to end it here and now. This was not the planned ending, but ahh well. Had to be done. I know I know, Shanks just comes out of nowhere, but in my defence he was mentioned at the start! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND FOR THE REVIEWS. I really loved the support. Thank you guys. And also the readers. Without you guys, my traffic graph would be depressing to look at so thank you :) xx

* * *

His back was aching from yet another vigorous pounding from Mihawk. Like always, Perona was nowhere to be seen. It seemed that she was always sent away on errands whenever it was convenient for him. He owned the place. He made sure that everyone did his bidding. It had angered him at first. He had thought it wrong and unnatural for men to engage in such sinful actions, but the more Mihawk made love to him, the more he found himself falling for the enemy.

It was not surprising. Mihawk was skilled in what he did. He was not only a great lover in bed, but also a great teacher. He knew how to separate personal life from work and this was the only reason Zoro was able to tolerate Mihawk's controversial behaviour. Mihawk's presence was now something he noticed more and more. He felt his cheeks turn red each time Mihawk caught glance of him checking him out. His heart would beat a little faster when he smelt the exotic scent of his aftershave emanating from his body.

He remembered how Mihawk had murmured the words "I love you" in his sleep. That was the day the steel cage that had once kept guard of Zoro's heart came crushing down. He had become more submissive in bed. He let Mihawk do whatever he wanted to do and he did his part by laying down and enjoying. Zoro had found himself eager to learn so that maybe one down he could to Mihawk what he had done to him.

The first time he had tried had been a fail. He had trained to become physically stronger than Mihawk, but the stronger he got the stronger Mihawk got. Trying to carry Mihawk to bed had ended up with him getting carried into the shower, but not this time. This time he was going to surprise Mihawk. He sniggered as he walked towards Mihawk's chambers. He had been told to not enter. He grinned as he walked there, tip-toeing.

Luffy had once been the most important part of his life, but not any more. He no longer wished to return back to the Straw Hat pirates. He wanted to stay with Mihawk. Mihawk had proposed the idea only a few days ago. It was no surprise, taking into consideration that there were only three days left before he left for Sabaody. He reached the door and noticed it was already opened.

"What is the meaning of this!" Mihawk shouted as his hand formed into a fist, "it was a rumour! A fucking rumour!"

"I'm getting engaged to Makino, Mihawk. Are you forgetting that losing my arm was only an excuse for our break-up," a man said, his back away from Mihawk. He had long red hair and a large black coat. Zoro took another step inside, looking at them talking. Who was this man? Was he Mihawk's previous lover?

"Shut up!" Mihawk growled.

"No. It has to be said. You knew didn't you! You knew that I was sleeping with Makino behind your back. You knew that I was in love with her. Beckman told me and that is why I am here," the man said as he turned to face Mihawk. His eyes met with Zoro's for a brief second, but he pretended to not have seen anything. He noticed the man as Luffy's nakama. He wondered if it was wise that Zoro heard this. After all, Luffy had a deep respect for him, "Mihawk, I'm sorry that things had to end the way they did for us. I did not realise you broke up with me because I had hurt you. But I love Makino more than anything in this world-"

"And I you," Mihawk admitted, "I love _you_ more than anything in this world Shanks. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I have slept with many people after you, but none of them match you. I...I wanted you to know that."

Zoro stared at the both of them, engulfed with envy for Shanks and anger for Mihawk. He took a step back in shock and accidentally tripped over an empty bottle of wine and fell to the ground causing Mihawk to turn. Horror struck him as he saw Zoro sat on the floor with tears on his face. He was supposed to love him. At night, when he was muttering "I love you" in his sleep making Zoro feel special, it had been all for Shanks, a man who did not even love him back. Zoro was madly in love with Mihawk though. The last year and months had not been fake for him. Kuina was as close as he got to loving a person. He only liked Luffy, but not love.

"I was just," Zoro said quietly, almost in a whisper, "your rebound?"

Shanks looked at Mihawk and then Zoro with the face he wore in awkward situations. He had not thought that Mihawk was screwing around with the boy. If he had known, he wouldn't have let him hear in on the conversation. The only reason he had done so, was because he wanted Zoro to try be there for Mihawk. Being Luffy's friend, he had assumed that he probably had a heart of gold. He had hurt Mihawk in ways he could not atone for and he was hoping someone would heal those wounds for him. He had not realized that he was breaking yet another heart with his actions. Without any further ado, he walked out of the room without saying another word.

Mihawk looked at Shanks as he was walking away. He ached to run out after him, but he could not leave Zoro in the state he was.

"What is it about him?" Zoro asked as he smashed the glass that he had tripped on, "do you find his scars sexy!?"

He was holding a piece of glass and waving it around at Mihawk. He could tell that Zoro was in pain and was certainly not thinking straight. He began to approach Zoro with caution, but he was too late. Zoro sliced through his eye.

"Will you love me now!" he shouted as he got ready to inflict yet another line in this eyes, "he has three doesn't he! I will get them if it means you will love me like I love you Mihawk."

He began to sob as the glass fell out of his hand.

"You ain't anything special you know!" he shouted as he got up and opened the door, "I don't need your training any more. I am going back to Sabaody at this moment. I know none of my crewmates will me there, but the thought of bearing another second with you is unbearable. The next time I will meet you. I'M GOING TO FORCEFULLY SNATCH THE TITLE OF BEST SWORDSMEN FROM YOU..."

There was a moment of silence as Zoro held a fearsome look on his face, "and I will _kill _you. Then when I'm done killing you, I'll stab you some more just to make sure."

"Is that a threat," Mihawk asked. He had felt sorry for Zoro, but not any more. The imbecile was just too cocky for his good.

"No!" Zoro replied as he walked out the door, "it'a a promise."

He slammed the door shut and walked away.


End file.
